1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a punch with punch elements in adjustable positions.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 241615 discloses a conventional punch including a base 3, a frame 2, a lever 1 and three punch units 4. The base 3 defines five holes 32. The frame 2 is mounted on the base 3. The frame 2 includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion of the frame 2 defines five holes 22 each communicated with one of the holes 32. The upper portion of the frame 2 defines five holes 22 each communicated with one of the holes 32. The punch units 4 are for insertion through three of the holes 22 and three of the holes 32. Each of the punch units 4 includes a sleeve 45, a spring 43 and a punch pin 41. The sleeve 45 includes a lower end fit in one of the holes 22 defined in the lower portion of the frame 2 and an upper end fit in one of the holes 22 defined in the upper portion of the frame 2. The spring 43 is mounted on upper portion of the frame 2 near the sleeve 45. The punch pin 41 includes a sharp lower end 410 for insertion through one of the holes 32, a body 412 inserted in the sleeve 45 and an enlarged upper end 411 in contact with the lever 1. The lever 1 is pivotally mounted on the base 3 for pushing the punch pins 41. Although it is designed that each of the punch units 4 can be moved from one of the holes 32 to another one of the holes 32, it is troublesome. Moreover, paper may be contaminated or even damaged during such movement.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 257138 discloses a conventional punch including a base 30, a lever 40 and three punch units 10. The base 30 includes a back bar 312 in which a plurality of holes 311 is defined and two lateral plates 33. Each of the punch units 10 includes a casing 11 defining a rear hole 19 and two lateral holes 121. A square shaft 21 is inserted in the lateral holes 121. The lever 40 includes two lateral members 42 connected with the square shaft 21 and a cross member 41 connected between the lateral members 42. A screw is inserted through one of the holes 311 into the rear hole 19 defined in one of the casings 11.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a punch that can be adjusted easily in order to punch various combinations of holes.
According to the present invention, a punch includes a base, a plurality of punch pins, a lever and a plank. The base includes a lower member defining a plurality of holes and an upper member defining a plurality of holes corresponding to the holes defined in the lower member. Each of the punch pins is for insertion through one of the holes defined in the upper member and one of the holes defined in the lower member. The lever is pivotally mounted on the base. The plank defines a plurality of holes. The plank is movably attached to the lever between several positions in each of which it pushes a different set of the punch pins when the lever is operated.
Other objectives advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.